Problem: What is the value of ${{z}}?$ ${{z}} \times 7 = 7$ ${{z}} = ~$
Answer: We can think of multiplication as the following: ${\text{Number of groups}}\times{\text{ size of the group}} = {\text{ total}}$ We have $7$ in each group. What is the ${\text{number of groups}}$, when we have a total of ${7}$ ? There would be $1$ group. $1$ $1$ $2$ $3$ $4$ $5$ $6$ $7$ ${1} \times7 = 7$ ${{z}} = {1}$